the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Harold Black
|gender=Male |height= |mass= |hair= |eyes= |skin=Fair |occupation= |era=*Pre-NoHead era *NoHead era |affiliation= |masters= |apprentices=}} Harold Black was the father of Roger Black. Born into a very old, wealthy and gentry family, he was raised in the lap of luxury at the family estate, a magnificent mansion in Edgewater which had been in his family’s possession for four centuries. Eventually, Harold married an unidentified mutant and they had a son named Roger. In his youth, Roger was taught that he was special: Firstly, because of his powers, and second, the high standing of his family. Harold taught his son about the prudence of maintaining a respectable appearance and retain the goodwill of Harold's political allies. Roger was encouraged to mainly befriend the mutant children of other wealthy families who shared a sense of pure-blood supremacism. As the time came, Harold informed his wife that he wished for their son to attend Lazar Institute, but his wife did not like the idea of Roger going to school so far away, so they decided that he would go to Superhero School. Biography Early Life Harold was born in the 1950s or earlier, into a very old, wealthy and gentry family, like his son after him, and raised in the lap of luxury at the family estate, a magnificent mansion in Edgewater which had been in his family’s possession for four centuries. It is highly likely that he attended either Superhero School or Lazar Institute. Family life Eventually, Harold married an unidentified mutant and they had a son named Roger. Harold taught Roger from a young age that the latter was special: Firstly as a mutant, and secondly as Black, whose family name alone commanded respect due to the considerable influence in the government due to their substantial wealth, leadership of New York City going back three generations, and social standing in the community in general. As such, Harold taught his son about the prudence of maintaining an appearance of respectability to preserve their status of prominence among their kind, as well as the importance of retaining the goodwill of the ruling class from which the family could benefit. Taught to take great pride in his heritage, Roger was encouraged by both of his parents to mainly associate himself with the mutant children of other wealthy families who shared their cast-iron belief in the inherent superiority of powers. As the time of Roger's mutant education grew ever closer, Harold informed his wife that it was his wish for their son to attend Lazar Institute. The school did not allow Muggle-borns to attend, and it was also argued that Lazar took a 'far more sensible line' about the Dark side than Superhero School, which was still headed by Hayden, whom Harold hated. His wife, on the other hand, did not like the idea of Roger going to school so far away, thus they decided that he would go to Superhero School after all. Personality and Traits It is said that Harold has many of the qualities that have distinguished so many of his ancestors. Relationships Family Harold Black's relationship with his wealthy family was decent, to say the least. Wife and son Harold and his wife appeared to have a close and affectionate relationship. Harold acquiesced to his wife’s wishes when she wanted their son to attend Superhero School, rather than Lazar. Harold raised his son, Roger, in the lap of luxury at the family estate, a magnificent mansion in Edgewater. From a very young age, he taught him that he was special: Firstly as a mutant, and secondly as Black, whose family name alone commanded respect due to the considerable influence in the government. As such, his father, Harold taught his son about the prudence of maintaining an appearance of respectability to preserve their status of prominence among their kind, as well as the importance of retaining the goodwill of the ruling class from which the family could benefit. Taught to take great pride in his heritage, the Gladiator was encouraged to mainly associate himself with the mutant children of other wealthy families who shared their cast-iron belief in the inherent superiority of powers. Roger's mother also refused to send Roger abroad to Lazar Institute, as Harold originally wanted, insisting he stay closer to home by attending Superhero School, despite Harold's desire to keep Roger away from the influence of Muggle-borns in Superhero School and also because Lazar Institute was known to teach the dark side rather than just the defenses which was why Harold Black had wanted Roger a place in that school, but, finally fulfilling his wife's wish for him to study somewhere not too far from home. Appearances * Notes and References Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Pure-bloods Category:Pure-blood supremacists Category:Black family